


it's shaking the sky

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Making Out, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, alien!wonwoo but he looks human, hoshi has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: his keurig finishes churning. soonyoung thanks the gods. "what did you do all night?""played with horangie. he likes the floating balls."soonyoung stops blowing on his coffee. "floating balls?""yes, the fuzzy ones with feathers.""they're not supposed to—" he starts, because things don't justfloat,there's this thing called gravity, but apparently wonwoo has magic hands so it's not worth arguing, especially this early. "you know what? neat."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: 30 days of svt [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 21
Kudos: 162





	it's shaking the sky

**Author's Note:**

> **cw** for very minor injury and blood mention at the beginning but it's very vague.
> 
> sorry this is late. again. hoshi was being obnoxious last night but i was literally falling asleep when i was writing, so he had to wait, and i still don't know why this ended up being so damn long. if you've been here before you know i hate smut so ... there is none of that but soonyoung is thinking about it more than once so.
> 
> [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/03/a7/d203a76d2f71ce98d44c6bdca9870f6b.jpg) wonwoo, [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/d3/d2/d8d3d295af0bd58bec644679a344fafb.jpg) soonyoung, title is from [shine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXTAn4ELEwM) (years & years).
> 
> prompt: I'm not from this planet I'm very confused how did I get here go away AU (except. he's very clingy.)

soonyoung can be a bit oblivious at times, but he's like ninety percent sure the purple-haired guy on his couch, in his clothes, wasn't there when he left for class this morning. he's sure his door was locked. he has no weapons, but the guy doesn't seem very threatening, so at least there's that. he's so startled, though, that he trips over his own feet and crashes to the floor, key still in hand. it goes about as well as could be expected; he cuts his forehead with the jagged edge, because of course he does.

the guy leaps to his feet and jumps over the back of the couch, squatting beside him.

"oh, that looks bad. stay still," he says. his voice is deeper than soonyoung would expect, fuller or something, but what does he know when he's got a head wound? the guy puts a hand over the cut and goes quiet. soonyoung counts to twenty before he pulls his hand away and wipes it on his pants. _soonyoung's_ pants.

soonyoung touches his forehead, expecting to feel the cut, but it's not there.

👽👽👽

he decides to start with the basic questions, because his brain is still processing what the hell just happened. did he slip into some other timeline where he tripped and fell and then died from blood loss or something and came back to this one? but the guy wouldn't be here in both, probably.

"um, so what are you doing in my apartment?" he asks.

"i'm not sure."

"what do you mean you're not sure?"

"i woke up outside. your door was the only one that was unlocked."

"it definitely wasn't."

the guy looks at his hands. "oh. maybe i unlocked it."

which makes no sense, right? he thinks it doesn't, anyway. the guy is kind of cute, though. soonyoung has a weakness. definitely looks harmless — just healed him, for crying out loud — but he still has to ask: "if you're a serial killer or something can you get it over with? i have assignments and studying to do."

the guy scrunches his face up and says, "i don't think i'm a serial killer. i healed you, didn't i?"

he has a point, but still. "who doesn't know if they're a— nevermind. do you have a name?"

he could be on a most wanted list, or an escapee from a psychiatric hospital, or a weird homeless dude, though in the back of his head soonyoung knows this makes no sense.

nothing makes _any_ sense. maybe he's dreaming.

the guy opens his mouth and a garbled noise comes out, then, "but you can call me wonwoo."

soonyoung's head hurts, because what even, but what if? he's had plenty of discussions about aliens with seokmin and jeonghan, he's always been on the side of believing they exist, but he pictured… not ones that look like humans. it can't be. he closes his eyes and rubs his temples before his cat catches his attention, sauntering out of the bedroom with a loud meow. he looks between soonyoung and wonwoo. instead of approaching soonyoung, he goes to the couch and jumps in wonwoo's lap.

he feels very betrayed, to be honest.

wonwoo is startled, but the cat stays on his lap anyway, kneading at his legs. assuming he has legs. he should have legs if the rest of him looks normal, soonyoung rationalizes.

"what is this?"

"my cat?"

"but what is it for?"

"he, not it. he's for… i don't know, he's a cat. what kind of question is that?"

"does he have a name?"

soonyoung stares for a second longer than he should, but wonwoo just waits patiently, so he replies, "his name is horangie. you're not from earth, are you?"

wonwoo frowns. "did i not say that already?"

"just… stay there. i'll be right back," soonyoung says. he takes his bag into his bedroom and drops it on his bed before going into the bathroom. he checks his head in the mirror and nothing is there. absolutely nothing. no sign he ever fell at all, except blood on the keys still in his hand.

holy crap, there's an alien in his apartment.

but _why?_

he cracks his door open and looks around the corner. wonwoo is there, sitting on his couch with horangie asleep in his lap. he looks extremely confused.

so probably not to kill him or probe him, because he wouldn't look confused, and he would've done it already, unless he's planning some sort of long con.

horangie must be purring in his sleep, because wonwoo suddenly purrs back. a perfect reproduction of his cat, but louder.

what the hell.

_what the hell?_

👽👽👽

soonyoung sits on the floor opposite the couch, so wonwoo can't strangle him at a moment's notice. "so, where are you from?"

he makes a face like he's uncomfortable, then opens his mouth and the same garbled noise as when he said his name comes out, but there's no follow up in anything resembling a language soonyoung has ever heard.

"why are you here? like, earth," he asks, moving past it.

"don't remember."

"convenient," soonyoung mutters. "well, you can't just walk into someone's apartment, so don't try it with any other doors in the building. you can stay here. until you remember."

he hopes he doesn't regret this.

👽👽👽

wonwoo has been following him everywhere in the apartment. he locked the bathroom door and wonwoo opened it, likely in the same manner he opened his locked apartment door, whatever that was. they had to have a discussion after that, but for the most part it's been okay. he's been working on a paper for a couple of hours and wonwoo is on his bed with horangie, occasionally purring back at the cat, but mostly staring at him.

"why does your hair look like that? it's longer than mine."

"because i haven't had time to get it cut," soonyoung replies, not looking away from his laptop.

"why not?"

"because classwork."

wonwoo goes quiet and he thinks that's the end of it, but after a moment of the freaky purring noise, he asks, "what is classwork?"

soonyoung hangs his head in his hands. "the thing i have to do for university, which, before you ask, is where i go to learn things."

"you don't just hatch with all the knowledge you need? that seems bothersome."

"excuse me, hatch?" and oh my god, he's worse than a kid, which reminds him— "hey, wonwoo, how old are you?"

"zero-point-two revolutions," he replies.

soonyoung stares at him. "could you convert that to earth years for me?"

"i don't know, twenty-four?"

okay, great. soonyoung isn't harboring a minor or a creepy old guy. "thanks."

maybe five minutes later, when soonyoung is finally focused on his work again, he asks, "how many revolutions are you?"

"twenty-four, too."

"cool."

👽👽👽

the next day, soonyoung stumbles out of his bedroom and finds wonwoo on the couch, exactly where he left him when he went to bed. he can't deal with it, so he stumbles to the kitchen for coffee. he's leaning against the counter, eyes closed, desperately waiting for his keurig to finish, when he hears wonwoo's voice very close to his ear.

"what's that?"

"oh my god, how are you so quiet when you walk?"

"just am. why is it brown? is it mud?"

soonyoung sighs. "it's coffee. wakes you up."

"but you're already awake? you slept a lot."

four hours hardly seems like a lot.

"i assure you, i didn't. did you?" he asks, then reconsiders. "do you?"

"sleep? no."

his keurig finishes churning. soonyoung thanks the gods. "what did you do all night?"

"played with horangie. he likes the floating balls."

soonyoung stops blowing on his coffee. "floating balls?"

"yes, the fuzzy ones with feathers."

"they're not supposed to—" he starts, because things don't just _float,_ there's this thing called gravity, but apparently wonwoo has magic hands so it's not worth arguing, especially this early. "you know what? neat."

wonwoo smiles at him for the first time since he arrived, and soonyoung thinks maybe this isn't so bad.

"i have a class today. you remember what we said about not going into other apartments, right?"

"yes."

"okay. do you eat?"

"i don't need to, if that's what you're asking, but i'm intrigued by the concept."

"we can unpack that one later. i need to shower."

"shower."

"bathroom door closed time."

wonwoo's expression morphs into one of understanding, but then he stands there doing nothing, blocking the exit.

"wonwoo, i need to… actually get to the bathroom."

"oh. i forgot you don't fly," he replies, and moves out of the way.

👽👽👽

"i'll be gone for about as long as i was asleep. will you be okay here?" soonyoung is a bit concerned wonwoo might be bored, or touch something he shouldn't, or some other problem he can't think of because, you know, alien.

wonwoo stares at him, then looks down at himself, silent for a moment. "i think so."

"alright. see you, i guess."

👽👽👽

he spends most of his lecture wondering if his building has burned down, if wonwoo has died of some mysterious alien illness brought on by malnutrition because his planet's atmosphere is like human food, if he's bored or horangie is getting spoiled with attention that soonyoung will never be able to give him when wonwoo leaves, if and when wonwoo might leave.

thankfully, there's only one lecture today, and he has the whole weekend to try to make sense of this alien mess.

👽👽👽

soonyoung's apartment door is still locked when he gets home, so that's promising, but wonwoo is not in the living room. he panics slightly, because what if he got out, what if he was recalled to his planet or he has a tracking chip and they zapped down to collect him, what if he really did die and evaporated or something.

he realizes these things are unlikely, but so is _having an alien in his apartment._ a new normal has been established and it happens to be batshit crazy.

horangie comes out to greet him and he gets even more concerned.

"wonwoo?" he calls. "where is he, 'rangie?"

his cat meows at him and prances into his bedroom, so drops his bag and follows. horangie runs into his closet. he opens the door the rest of the way and finds wonwoo on the floor, knees to his chest and looking very small for someone his size, in a different borrowed outfit than the one he had on when soonyoung left — a purple hoodie and sweatpants that nearly match his hair, sleeves over his hands.

"hey, wonwoo," he says quietly. "what are you doing?"

wonwoo doesn't look up, seemingly stares at his own feet and says, "you changed, so i thought i should, and then it smelled nice in here — like you and you were gone — so i stayed."

soonyoung sighs. it's somehow the creepiest but sweetest sentiment he's ever heard. now that he thinks about it, he can't imagine being dropped on another planet and having the only person he knows disappear for basically an entire eight hours. he'd probably feel so alone.

he lowers himself to the floor outside the closet and mirrors wonwoo's position. "i'm sorry. today was my last class this week. i have three entire days i can spend here. i can answer as many questions as you want and show you how to use things."

"really?"

"yeah, really. i'm hungry, though. you want to come out and ask me stuff while i cook?"

"yes, please."

"great."

👽👽👽

wonwoo doesn't _have_ to eat — he explained why but soonyoung retained none of it — but he _does_ like french fries. and ramen. and french fries dipped in ramen. he's not a huge fan of salad, but soonyoung can't blame him. he can't use chopsticks, but soonyoung gives him a fork and that seems to be easier.

he stood extremely close to soonyoung when he was putting everything together. he asked about the microwave and the stove —

"they heat up food."

"you can't just do that with your hands?"

"... you can?"

— and what dishes were called and what the refrigerator was for. soonyoung answered all of it with varying levels of patience, but he tried, he really did.

when they're finished eating, soonyoung carries all the dishes to the sink. horangie circles his feet, knowing it's his own turn for dinner, and soonyoung has an idea. "do you want to feed 'rangie?"

"he eats, too?"

soonyoung laughs. "yeah, he eats, too." wonwoo appears at his side silently again, but he's kind of used to it after all the cooking. soonyoung picks the cat's bowls up off the floor in the corner of the kitchen. "water bowl has the fish on it — that's a fish, by the way — and the food bowl is the plain one. he can't eat what i eat, his food is in here," he explains, opening a cabinet under the sink and pulling out a container. "he gets one scoop at morning and one at night, and i wash his water bowl and refill it at night, too."

"this whole eating thing seems like a lot of work."

"i guess, but humans are just used to it."

horangie sits near the space his food should be and meows at wonwoo while he carefully pours clean water into the bowl soonyoung washed and scoops food into the other. "you take good care of him. he appreciates it."

normally, soonyoung wouldn't question it, but wonwoo _does_ have strange talents. like purring. "why do you say that?"

"he told me, just like he's telling me to hurry up right now."

"are you saying you _understand_ him?"

wonwoo tilts his head. "you don't?"

👽👽👽

for the most part, soonyoung does everything he would normally do, he just has a near constant shadow when he's doing it. in his clothes. which is incredibly distracting. the whole color coordination with his hair thing isn't helping. he pauses the show he's watching, which wonwoo seems very engrossed in, and asks, "is there a reason you picked those clothes?"

"they looked soft and warm. reminded me of— i think snibblenurg would be the closest english pronunciation."

soonyoung scrunches up his face. "snibblenurg?"

"they're like horangie, but big? and they fly."

"huh. so you remember bits of your life, but not how you got here?"

wonwoo looks away. "yeah."

"you'll figure it out," soonyoung assures him, even though he doesn't really want him to. it's barely been a day, but he's going to miss wonwoo when he's gone.

"maybe."

soonyoung hits the play button. they watch in silence for a few minutes, but soonyoung is hyper aware of the feeling of someone next to him — even more so when wonwoo leans over and puts his head in his lap, like the couple in the show.

he's _cold._ the only time they touched before was when wonwoo healed him, and that felt warm, but the rest of his body definitely is not. he doesn't seem that bothered by it, though, and it's not so bad that soonyoung needs him to move. he probably misses home, that's all. soonyoung would miss his family and friends if he left earth; he'd curl up in a nearby lap, too.

by the time the episode is over, soonyoung is yawning. he nudges wonwoo, but he doesn't move, and he briefly wonders again if he has a dead alien in his apartment, but he sees his chest rise and fall when he pays attention.

"wonwoo," he says quietly, nudging him again.

"warm," wonwoo mutters, but he doesn't move.

"i thought you didn't sleep."

"don't."

"you definitely were just now."

"i blame earth."

"okay, well i need to go to bed, so can you sit up for a second? i can bring you a blanket, you can sleep here." even as he says it, he questions himself. he's slept on the couch. it's not that comfortable, and banishing wonwoo to it for his first night of sleep seems cruel. "or… you can sleep with me."

"warm," he repeats, but he sits up, eyes closed, and pulls the hood of the sweatshirt he's wearing over his head.

"yeah, i know," soonyoung says as he stands. "come on." wonwoo follows him. soonyoung sits him at his desk while he digs an extra blanket from his closet and drapes it over one side of the bed. "i'm going to change. you can sleep on this side, okay? this is the warmest blanket i have."

wonwoo nods. soonyoung collects a change of clothes and takes them to the bathroom. when he comes back, wonwoo is in the bed, looking like a burrito. soonyoung hesitates at the edge of his side, has no idea why he's nervous. wonwoo looks more at peace than ever, and what's the worst that could happen?

👽👽👽

the worst that could happen is soonyoung waking up six hours later with a koala wrapped around him. a koala that stole half of his blanket. a koala with something in his pants pressing into soonyoung's thigh. which, okay, maybe he definitely has human legs instead of robot ones, then.

god, this is insane. he's in bed with an alien with an erection. and half hard himself. because that's a thing, not because of wonwoo or whatever.

soonyoung gently pries wonwoo's arms away so he can slip out of bed and into the shower. if he thinks about him pressed against him when water is rolling down his back, well. wonwoo doesn't need to know.

👽👽👽

wonwoo is awake when soonyoung leaves the bathroom, sitting up against the headboard with soonyoung's laptop. he looks right at soonyoung and says, "humans shower a lot."

"you could try it. it's nice."

"isn't it wet?"

"well, yeah. that's kind of the point. did you find something interesting on there?" soonyoung asks, slipping back into bed. he doesn't use his laptop for much, just papers.

"yes. something called minesweeper."

"do you have computers wherever you're from?"

"sort of, but they didn't look like this." he goes quiet while he clicks around on the minesweeper screen. soonyoung watches him win a few games, until he speaks again. "you said you were going to be here for a few days. what do you do?"

"on the weekends?"

wonwoo nods.

"usually i catch up on tv i didn't have time to watch during the week, but right now i need food. and coffee. do you want to try something new?"

"maybe. can i come watch?"

"of course." soonyoung remembers what wonwoo said the day before about clothes, and he still intends to try to get him to bathe, but before coffee isn't the time. "if you want to pick out new clothes, you can. i'll be in the kitchen when you're done."

👽👽👽

wonwoo announces his presence instead of creeping up next to soonyoung silently by asking if he can feed horangie. he's in a yellow hoodie. soonyoung isn't sure how many he has left in his closet, but after finding out his body temperature is much lower than his own, he understands why wonwoo is choosing them.

soonyoung smiles into his coffee cup and moves out of the way. "yeah, he'd probably like that."

👽👽👽

wonwoo doesn't love eggs or meat. he likes rice, but only with hot sauce.

👽👽👽

soonyoung is retrieving his laptop from the bedroom, intending to bring it out to the couch, but wonwoo follows him.

"we can watch tv in here, can't we?" he asks.

soonyoung scrunches his nose. normally, he would. he loves spending saturdays bundled up in his blankets binging everything he can. but wonwoo is a wrinkle in his plans, especially after the whole koala-and-erections situation. the couch seems so much safer. he knows this, but his mouth says, "i don't see why not."

_idiot._

wonwoo goes around to his side — or where he slept last night, at least — and climbs in, sitting with his back against the headboard again and pulling the blankets over his lap. he looks at soonyoung expectantly.

soonyoung's chest does a thing. heartburn, maybe.

he gets into bed anyway.

👽👽👽

wonwoo points to the screen. "what's that?"

"a human stuck in a tree."

"that seems inconvenient."

soonyoung snorts. "no kidding."

"she's not very good at that paragliding thing."

"there was a storm!"

"i guess."

"do you have storms on your planet?"

"yes. i think you call it acid rain?"

soonyoung pauses and turns to look at him. "acid rain," he repeats.

"yes," wonwoo says. he gives no other explanation, just stares at him for a little too long. maybe waiting for more questions, soonyoung isn't sure, but soonyoung's eyes dart to his lips — on their own, thanks — and he's so surprised by it that his breath catches in his throat. "are you okay?" wonwoo asks, brow knit in concern.

soonyoung coughs. "yeah, sorry."

wonwoo slides down in the bed and pulls the blankets around his shoulders before pulling soonyoung's arm away from his body and resting his head on his stomach. "warm," he offers as an explanation.

soonyoung sighs and hits play. he stares at his arm, trying to figure out where to put it so that wonwoo can still see. the only option seems to be behind wonwoo's back, and maybe that's too much? for him or wonwoo, he's not sure.

he does it anyway, and wonwoo moves a little closer.

👽👽👽

lunch and dinner are a whole thing, as are bathroom and water breaks. wonwoo pouts about having to stop watching tv because he doesn't understand why those things are necessary, even though soonyoung never tells him he has to. the only time he _doesn't_ complain is when soonyoung tells him he can feed the cat.

their tv binge has brought them to the end of the season, and there's a whole lot of kissing going on in the show, and soonyoung is incredibly uncomfortable because there's an alien in his bed and he's not sure how similar the alien's physiology is to a human's — maybe they kiss with their feet or something — but every time wonwoo asks him a dumb question without lifting his head away from soonyoung's stomach he thinks he wouldn't mind finding out.

the thought persists for another two hours, until he's so tired he can't keep his eyes open anymore. he taps wonwoo on the back and he tilts his head to look up at him, which only makes soonyoung think about blowjobs, and it's not a good train of thought to be on.

"um, i'm tired. you can take my laptop to the living room and watch more, if you want."

"can i stay here and sleep again instead?"

somewhere in soonyoung's head, alarm bells are screaming. "if you want to," he says anyway.

👽👽👽

the next time he wakes up, wonwoo is staring at him.

with his head on soonyoung's pillow.

soonyoung groans and licks his lips because he obviously hasn't had caffeine yet and this is definitely a caffeine-required moment.

"wonwoo, what are you doing?"

"i was watching you sleep. it's fascinating."

"for how long?"

"i don't know. a while. i remembered how i got here."

that wakes soonyoung up more than caffeine ever could. he turns his head, eyes wide in surprise, and says, "really?" then he realizes how close their faces are, and it would be really easy to—

wonwoo rolls onto his back and sighs. "i crashed. i should've landed on mars, but somehow i ended up here. i think my ship was destroyed by your atmosphere."

he's talking about something terrible, and soonyoung has so many questions, but his side profile is so nice and he's wearing soonyoung's clothes and something stirs in his gut that he tries to ignore.

"how did you not _die?_ "

"i don't know. maybe i did. death is different for us. a lot like your sleep, i guess, except humans sleep a lot more."

"huh," soonyoung replies. "so… what are you going to do?" he asks slowly.

"i don't know. i can't build another ship."

"you could… stay here longer," he suggests. he's not sure why. he knows wonwoo has nowhere else to go, but even so — what the hell is he thinking?

"like the paragliding woman?"

soonyoung laughs. "yeah."

wonwoo is quiet for a moment. soonyoung is about to get out of bed to make coffee when he finally asks, "do i have to kiss you?"

"what? no," soonyoung stammers. wonwoo frowns. "are you even…" soonyoung tries, but he can't bring himself to finish.

"i think you call it gay, but we don't have that word. we just are."

"so… if i kissed you, would that be okay?"

wonwoo turns back onto his side, face lit up. "you would do that?"

soonyoung swallows hard. he may have lost his mind. what if he's _still_ dreaming? hallucinating this entire weekend? but what if he's not. what if this is how his life is supposed to go, because the universe is infinite and impossible to understand and apparently aliens that look just like humans are real?

"i don't know if you've looked in a mirror, but you're pretty cute. it wouldn't be a big—"

he's cut off by wonwoo pressing their lips together.

it's weird, because his brain is like "soonyoung, you're kissing an _alien,_ " but his body does stuff without his brain's involvement all the time, and wonwoo seems to have picked up a few things from all the tv that make his head spin. he puts a hand on soonyoung's face and the warmth surprises him, makes him pull a deep breath in through his nose, but he gets used to it.

wonwoo doesn't stop. soonyoung isn't inclined to make him, even though his dick is doing things in his pants. he can't think about how absurd it is, just moves himself closer and reaches around wonwoo's back to hold onto him.

he learns fast, soonyoung will give him that. he gets the angle right even if he pulls away to tilt to his head to the other side, he moves his hand into soonyoung's hair, he goes slow and anticipation builds in soonyoung's stomach and toes. he's pressed against wonwoo, who is also hard against him — though he still doesn't know what that means for his particular breed of alien — and he's torn between thinking this is insane and really, really amazing and trying very seriously to not rub up against wonwoo or reach into either of their pants.

he realizes that he should stop. definitely. he needs coffee if he doesn't want a headache. they have time for this and anything else, it's not like wonwoo is going anywhere, apparently.

but his body gives zero fucks about anything his brain is saying. it's focused on precisely one fuck.

thankfully or not, wonwoo pulls away and doesn't come back. soonyoung has no idea what the concept of time even is anymore.

"horangie is hungry," wonwoo tells him.

soonyoung looks at him, dumbfounded, before he says, "okay."

"i'll feed him. don't you need coffee? do you think you could show me how showers work?"

soonyoung grins at the seriousness of wonwoo's expression and nods. "can't think of anything i'd rather do."

👽👽👽

_to: jeonghan, seokmin_  
aliens are real.

 _from: seokmin_  
i agree!

 _from: jeonghan_  
🙄  
so are unicorns.  
and santa claus.  
and the loch ness monster…

**Author's Note:**

> i have to live with knowing i wrote this for the rest of my life smh.


End file.
